Public Speaking/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim speaks on a stage in an auditorium. Moby is the only one in the audience. TIM: And so, to sum up, if I am elected class president, I promise to… what are you doing? Moby has his hands up by his ears. TIM: Stop distracting me. This is hard enough. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I have to deliver an oral report tomorrow in class and I'm really bad at speaking in front of people. What should I do? From, Nat. Lots of people get nervous speaking in public. I sure do. My first advice to you is to not have Moby in the audience. Moby holds up a sign that says, Your epidermis is showing. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I know, I know, you've been very helpful, up until today. Seriously though, preparing for an oral report or a speech is a lot like preparing for an essay or a research paper. You research your materials, take notes, figure out your key points, and then you practice. Images appear illustrating each step Tim describes. TIM: Now, it's okay to write an outline of your speech or oral report to get your ideas down, but when it comes time to present, you don't want to just read it. That's really boring. An image shows a man speaking to a bored audience. TIM: For my speech on how to improve your public speaking, I've written my key points on note cards. That way I can flip through them while I talk, and remember the points I wanted to go over. An image shows Tim’s note cards. Each card has a heading and bullet points. Tim flips to another card. TIM: When you're speaking in public, remember to make eye contact with your audience. It keeps them interested, and shows that you're engaged. Tim flips to another card. TIM: (mumbled) Speaking clearly is important because your audience needs to hear what you have to say. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You saw what I did there? Tim repeats what he said, speaking clearly this time. TIM: Speaking clearly is important because your audience needs to hear what you have to say. You'll probably need to speak louder and slower than you're used to. It's okay to smile while you talk or make a serious face if it's appropriate. Moby looks in different directions, and then straight ahead. TIM: Facial expressions show how you feel about the subject, and can help get people interested. For example, my first initiative as class president will be to make sure that school lunches are nutritious. Tim leans forward, looks serious, and bangs his fist on the lectern. TIM: Of course I'd also like to see the cafeteria bring back hot chocolate. Tim leans forward and smiles. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Right. Just, uh, just don't overdo it. Tim flips to another note card. An array of visual aids appear around him onstage, including a television that plays a video of Tim speaking in a mechanical sounding voice. TIM: Visual aids like charts, pictures, maps, videos, or a three-dimensional object can make oral reports much more exciting. MOBY: Beep. An image shows Tim practicing his speech in front of his family. Tim goes back to speaking in his regular voice. TIM: Practice your report in front of friends and family before you deliver it. That way you get used to being in front of a group. Tim is now backstage, waiting to give his speech. TIM: When it comes time to deliver your speech or report, take a deep breath and loosen up. Have a sip of water, Tim takes a sip of water. TIM: so your mouth doesn't dry out. The curtain opens and Tim looks at his audience. TIM: When you get up there, search out a friendly face in the audience. Tim looks at Moby. Moby waves his hand. Tim goes to the lectern. TIM: Then relax. It's just talking, after all. You do it all the time. Tim speaks into the microphone. TIM: Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. MOBY: Beep. TIM: And robots. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts